sanders_sidesfandomcom-20200214-history
Deceit
?????? Sanders, more commonly known under the moniker of Deceit, is Thomas Sanders' first Dark Side. He represents Thomas's deceptive tendencies, under which is lying, even to himself. Deceit represents Thomas's lying, dishonest side. He is manipulative and sarcastic and is the inverse of Patton. He is a sort of "inner coach" that promotes self-preservation. He is the one who places a distance between Thomas and his lies. His appearance (his half human, half snake face) represents the term 'Two-faced'. In fiction, snakes are known to be deceptive and cunning to fulfill their own needs due to the snake in the garden of Eden. Physical Appearance Normal In his true appearance, he wears a black bowler hat with a black ribbon. His face is the first to be more open and clear about the Sides' inhuman nature, being half snake-like with a yellow, slit eye and leather-like skin. He also wears bright yellow gloves, which Virgil compared to dish washing gloves. His brown and yellow coat with collar sports a black capelet. As Patton When Deceit was impersonating Patton, he did so with a slight appearance difference. For example, he wore Patton's former cardigan and his hair was slightly straighter. He also wore light eyeshadow while in this form. Joan has confirmed this difference was completely intentional. Characteristics Deceit has a very different character than the main Four Sides have. Not only is he blatantly malevolent, he also does not shun away from impersonating someone and manipulating them. He usually speaks in lies, if not pretending to be someone. He would prefer to have Thomas lie to his friends. Deceit actively manipulates the other main characters, primarily Roman. He is very sarcastic, but not in an enjoyable way- he is much more malicious in his intent than say, Virgil. He enjoys insulting the others without directly stating it. He sweats when under pressure to keep up the act, as noticed by the exaggerated sweat spots on his shirt whilst portraying Patton which are not visible other times. Deceit enjoys the consumption of knowledge but does not enjoy people figuring out his deceits. He makes great efforts to know things others do not, and working out spider webs of lies and how they correlate. Though he is a deceitful character, Deceit presumably wants to continue Thomas's relationships due to the nature of "Little White Lies". It can be assumed that Deceit, like the other sides, wants to help Thomas, but his ways of doing so tend to cause more harm then help. Lots of fanders have stated that; they believe Deceit isn't all bad. And is truely just trying to do his job, like the others are. Relationships Logan Deceit manipulates Logan (as Patton) by complimenting him (though it may have been sarcasm) and applauding him. He also attempts to impress him by showing how much knowledge he has about deception. When Logan realized who he really was, Deceit chose to clasp his mouth shut solely (Logan looking kinda terrified). It also may be important to note that it was Logan who summoned him. Logan also seems to know about his influence on Roman, as when Roman says thank you, Logan can be seen biting back a 'no'. Roman Deceit uses Roman in order to get Thomas to lie. He directs the play, probably as a method of control over the situation. When Deceit is revealed, Roman expresses dislike for him, despite his comment about Deceit being "kind". Roman also expresses that he feels used by him after Deceit leaves the scene, for playing into his love of theater and getting what he wants. Roman doesn't know when he is being lied to by Deceit - which is why he describes him as being 'kind'. Virgil Virgil is already suspicious throughout the video, normally displaying small side glances or confused faces. He likely does not say anything until the end because he knows what could happen. It is to be noted that Virgil is the one to point out the side in front of them is not Patton, closely followed by Roman and Logan. After Deceit silences Logan, Virgil and Roman explain why they have not been able to tell Thomas that Deceit exists. It is also to be noted that when Deceit reveals himself, he and Virgil share glances as if they know each other already, this might suggest a history between the two.Fans have already began to theorize that Virgil used to be a dark side because of this. Patton Patton seemed to not know that Deceit was there in place of him. Patton has more in-depth knowledge of Deceit, however, presumed from his knowing that Deceit is an inner-coach. Patton makes sure to reassure others who Deceit winds up hurting. Trivia * Deceit's appearance was based on multiple works of fiction such as Jekyll & Hyde. * It is unknown if the scales on Deceit's face are supposed to be slimy or not. Thomas calls them slimy; but if this is true is not verified. * However, it is unlikely that his scales are slimy because snake scales are smooth, leading many to believe they are slimy, this could link back to what he represents for Thomas. * Logan calls them smooth and at best of his knowledge doesn't believe are slimy. * In the Sanders Sides 12 Days of Christmas, the fifth day is "five name reveals". Roman attempts to reconcile this inconsistency by saying that Thomas's name was revealed, but it is better explained by Deceit, and thus foreshadows his appearance. * In "A New Year of Lying to Myself: In Song!" Many fanders have said that Deceit was 'Almost summoned' after rewatching the video after, "Can Lying Be Good?" This could mean that Thomas had foreshadowed Deceit's appearance since that old video. * Many people who know of Thomas Sanders, also watched a Ben J collab feat: Thomas Sanders where; Ben put make-up on Thomas to make him look like a villian. Many fans specated that inspiration from Deceit's look came from that video, or, they had decided on Deceit's look prior and this was foreshadowing to his appearance. Gallery IMG 0555.PNG|Deceit as he appears normally. Deceitnightmareface.png|Breaking out a nightmarish face while impersonating Patton. Category:Sanders Sides Category:Dark Sides